Torture
by cdog1917
Summary: Taran and Ahsoka are sent to the planet Shili to help get the planet back for the Republic, but trouble lies in the shape of Ventress and Grievous, and Taran is captured after the talks, where he meets an old enemy from his past who was suppose to be dead
1. Bold Planning

The least thing Taran wanted to do was travel as an ambassador to a planet, but that nightmare was becoming a reality.

"Please tell me why I'm going to be the ambassador for our side on Shili when you're better at it then I am?" said Taran.

"Because, this is something you have to master," said Obi-Wan.

"But Master, why would Shili, the home of the Togruta, suddenly switch their loyalties to neutral?" said Taran.

"They have a new ruler who turned the planet's allegiance neutral at the moment. You and Ahsoka's job is to try to get him back on our side," said Obi-Wan. When he said "Ahsoka" Taran thought of the trip a little more positively.

"So we have to persuade this guy, or girl, to join back with the Republic before the Separatist's do?" said Taran.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan.

"Great, that won't be too hard," said Taran.

"Just pack anything you might need, you'll be planetside in twenty-four hours," said Obi-Wan. "Even though I don't no why, a Jedi isn't suppose to have any possessions."

"It's the same thing with the duties of the Avatar, except they're not possessions; they're something to leave behind for others to explore what my life was like. In a way, it's like passing on my legacy," said Taran.

"Either way, you still need to pack," said Obi-Wan.

"Master?" said Taran.

"Yes Padawan," said Obi-Wan.

"How will I be able to persuade the ruler about joining the Republic again?" said Taran.

"Search inside yourself, you will know the answer," said Obi-Wan. "If you need anymore help then bring R3, he has something to help you with."

"Thanks Master," said Taran.

"Don't worry Padawan, you'll do beautifully when you persuade him, or her," said Obi-Wan, placing his hands on Taran's shoulders.

"But what if I fail?" said Taran.

"Don't think negatively, young one. Always think of doing the best you possibly can," said Obi-Wan.

"Your Master must have been like a super guru or something," said Taran.

"He was, and he was good man too," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me and Taran to be ambassadors. This is something an older, more experienced person should do," said Ahsoka.

"Snips, I know you have your doubts, but this is something the Council's assigned you two to do, and they are expecting the best from both of you," said Anakin. "Besides, everyone else is tied down."

"But what if we fail?" said Ahsoka.

"Then you two tried your best, that's all that matters," said Anakin. "Don't be so negative sometimes."

"Me? Negative?" said Ahsoka, arching her eyebrow at Anakin and giving him a 'I'm the negative one' look.

"Okay, I just mean now," said Anakin. "You'll be leaving in one day."

"So how come we have to go and not you and Master Obi-Wan?" said Ahsoka.

"We have to track down Dooku," said Anakin.

"Oh, that explains it," said Ahsoka.

"Get some rest Snips," said Anakin. As he was leaving the room he turned back around. "Oh, and you and Taran keep the making out to a minimum."

"Got it," said Ahsoka.

"I'm serious," said Anakin.

* * *

(Five hours till planetside)

Tossing and turning on his bed, Taran couldn't sleep much. He was too scared about what he would have to do in a few hours.

_"What if me and Ahsoka slip up? The planet will go to the Seps, turn the tide of the war, and we'll all be ruled by the droid army thanks to both of us," _he thought.

**"Get it together Taran, you know you can do this."**

_"But what if I can't?" _

**"You can, you and Ahsoka always succeed."**

_"Maybe you're right." _

**"Hey, I'm your conscience, I'm always right, except a few times when I'm wrong."**

Taran's pondering's got him exhausted.

"I'll just go to sleep now, I'm have to get up in four hours anyway," he said to himself. A knock at his door stopped that thought for awhile.

"Come in," he said. Ahsoka opened the door and sat at the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Just nervous, you?" she said.

"Same here," he said. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm just worried that me and you won't do so well," she said.

"Don't worry, me and you have gotten through sticky situations before," said Taran. "After all, this is your home planet."

"But we never gotten out of one involving words and persuasion," said Ahsoka.

"Well, think of it like this. Our actions were our persuasion, and the our lightsabers were persuasion. Put it in a peaceful situation and it's the same thing, minus the death and threats," said Taran.

"I never really though of it like that," said Ahsoka.

"It pays to have and Elementian for your friend, and boyfriend," said Taran.

"Taran, you're the best," said Ahsoka as she hugged him. "You know Anakin said to keep the kissing to a minimum."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," said Taran.

* * *

(Planet Shili)

The _Resolute _was in the dockyards of the planet shil. Shili is the homeplanet of the Togruta species, which means that Taran will have some help from Ahsoka on some of their customs.

"Are you two going to be fine?" said Obi-Wan. The two Jedi apprentices nodded as R3 chirped.

"Contact us if there's any problems. We'll be in the sector, so coming to your aid will happen fast," said Anakin.

"Also, make sure that you keep your cool around the ruler, even if some of his or her customs are barbaric, or cruel," said Obi-Wan.

"We will," Taran and Ahsoka said.

"Good, well run along now. You need to get there before the Separatists send their delegate," said Anakin.

"And most importantly, be careful," said Obi-Wan. They hugged them goodbye and boarded back on the ship.

"You think they'll do good?" Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Only if Taran keeps the sarcasm down," said Obi-Wan. "But besides that I think they'll do wonderful." Rex came up to themwhile they were walking to the bridge.

"So, the two are gone?" he said.

"Yes Rex, now only time will tell if they succeed or not," said Anakin.

_"We are so screwed," _Rex thought to himself.

"Rex, don't think like that," said Anakin.


	2. Greetings

"I guess now we look for our guide," said Taran once the _Resolute _had left. He and Ahsoka went through the dockyard, looking for the guide the ruler of Shili had assigned them. They searched for about half an hour until they saw a Togruta, out of virtually the entire crowd, by a speeder waving a 'Republic emmisaries' sign to the crowd.

"That must be him," said Ahsoka. They walked over to him and he happily introduced himself.

"Greetings, my name is Jeral Ka. I will be your escort to the palace of King Areeja," he said. "And who are you?"

"I am Taran Cyneran, and this is my friend Ahsoka Tano," said Taran.

"Aww, it's good to see someone of the Togruta in the Jedi Order," said Jeral. "Follow me please." They got into the speeder and it sped off through the capitol city.

"So, which planet are you from Emissary Cyneran?" said Jeral.

"I'm from Elementia," said Taran.

"Cool, I knew this guy one time from that planet. He was one funny guy. What about you Emissary Tano?" said Jeral.

"This is my home planet," said Ahsoka.

"That's good, do you know Jedi Master Shaak Ti?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Tell her Jeral said hi for me," he said.

"Will do," said Ahsoka. They sped away through the city until they came to the palace.

"Here we are," said Jeral. "I'll take your bags up to your room and you may go to see the king." Ahsoka and Taran got out of the speeder and made their way to the palace.

"Not to sound rude, but I thought most Togrutas live out on the plains," said Taran.

"We do, but some of us do like city life," said Ahsoka. They came to the Togrutan guards flanking the door, each holding a spear made of the akul beast.

"Names?" said the guard on the right.

"Taran Cyneran and Ahsoka Tano," said Taran.

"The droid goes with him," said the guard pointing to Jeral.

"Sorry R3, you have to go with Jeral," said Ahsoka. R3 chirped sadly and rolled, slowly, away to Jeral.

"Follow us," said the guard. They led them to the grand state room of the palace. There they saw the king. At first glance Taran was mystified. The king was 2 meters tall, taller than the average Togruta. His skin, Taran was shocked at, was purple instead of the oranges and reds he was use to, and he was wearing furs that were bleached white until they shown like snow. He was well built, adorned with jewels from the palace, and spoke with a powerful, booming voice.

"Welcome representatives of the Republic. I am King Areeja of Shili," he said. Taran and Ahsoka bowed before him.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said.

"We are here to see if your allegiance is tied with the the Republic, or the Separatists," said Taran.

"Awe, I thought we might get to that. Come, sit," he said motioning to two chairs in front of his throne. Taran and Ahsoka sat down in them as the king sat in his.

"As you know, I have proclaimed the planet's status as neutral during my ascent to the throne," he said.

"Yes, but we come to see if you're planning on going with the Separatists," said Ahsoka.

"I have come to see which government is better for our planet," said Areeja.

"Believe me, allying with the Separatists is not a very good idea," said Taran.

"I will have an open mind. I cannot believe one side before the other side has a chance to offer their benefits," said Areeja. "In a minute the delegates from the Separatists will be here."

They came just as he finished the delegates walked in. Taran looked up with fear and shock as they saw who had just entered the room. It was their least favorite people in the galaxy Grievous and Asajj Ventress. Upon entering the two looked in shock as they saw Taran and Ahsoka. At the same time everyone pulled out their lightsabers, the two sides facing each other with determination.

"What is the meaning of this?" said a baffled, angry Areeja.

"This is General Grievous and Asajj Ventress, the..," said Taran.

"Two delegates from the Separatists who I've asked for," said Areeja.

"See, the Republic is nothing but violent, war bringing Jedi who wish to undermine your throne great king," said Ventress.

"You pulled out a lightsaber too you bald harpy," said Ahsoka.

"Hey Grievous, long time no see," said Taran. Grievous just snarled at him.

"If you please, I will not have these display of arms in my presence. Now disarm immediately," said Areeja. Relunctantly, Taran and Ahsoka turned off their lightsabers, along with Grievous and Ventress.

"Now it appears," he continued, "that you four know each oher, and that there's much amniosity between you. Therefore rest up tonight, for tomorrow you will discuss with me why I should join you, and I will make my decision. So is it said, so it is decreed."

* * *

"Out of all the Separatists, they had to send those two," said Taran.

"This is very bad. We've got to find someway to out think them and get Areeja to join back with the Republic," said Ahsoka. As they made their way to their room they saw Ventress and Grievous ahead, walking towards them. When Grievous and Ventress saw it was them they stopped, the two groups staring at each other with loathing and anger. Taran's fingers drifeted over his lightsaber.

_"If I attack them then our mission would have been in vain," _he thought. His fingers still hovering over his lightsaber Taran motioned for Ahsoka to go down another hall near them. As they walked away they stared each other down until they were out of sight.

"That was too close," said Ahsoka. "I hope we don't meet them by ourselves again."

"Ditto on that," said Taran. As they walked down another hall they saw Jeral at the door, R3 chirping happily to see them.

"Here is your room. Unfortunately there is only one bed. Is this okay?" he asked. Taran and Ahsoka looked at each other, they're facial expressions seeming to talk to each other.

_"Do you think it's okay?" _

**"I guess, I don't see why not?" **

"It's okay Jeral," said Ahsoka. Jeral moved their stuff into the room. The room was beautifully decorated and had a nice view of the countryside outside.

"This place is so beautiful," saud Taran.

"Thank you kindly. I best be going now, I have to see to my duties around the palace," sid Jeral. He closed the door shut behind him, leaving Taran, R3, and Ahsoka alone.

"This is so bad," said Taran, sitting down on a couch in the living room.

"Why is that?" said Ahsoka, sitting next to him.

"I've never had to debate between those two, and something tells me they're thinking of something really unpleasant," said Taran.

"It's Grievous and Ventress, of course it's unpleasant," said Ahsoka, trying to reassure him. "Something tells me they're up to something, but on who I don't know."

"And don't forget, they're staying in the same place as us," said Taran. "They'd probably try to kill us when we're asleep."

"Well thanks for ruining my sleep," said Ahsoka playfully. Taran smiled and he laced his hand with hers.

"Taran don't worry, we can get through whatever Grievous and Ventress can throw at us," said Ahsoka.

"A droid army?" said Taran.

"With some luck, a definite maybe."

* * *

"I cannot believe the Republic would send those two Jedi brats here!" yelled Grievous.

"Don't you see? We can use this to our advantage," said Ventress.

"But you do know the craftiness of Tano and Cyneran?" said Grievous.

"Yes, but we must see to it that they're taken out before the meeting tomorrow," said Ventress.

"And how will we do that?" You know if we kill them outright we will lose this planet to the Republic," said Grievous.

"Not unless we make it look like it wasn't on purpose," said Ventress. Grievous laughed maliciously. "You still have your bodyguards right?" Grievous held up a signal beacon and pressed the button. From the windows came his Magnaguards.

"Good, let's say those Jedi brats will have an unfortunate 'accident' tonight," said Ventress. "Have our forces arrived on the planet yet?"

"Yes," said Grievous.

"Good, no matter which side he allies with we'll have the planet occupied."


	3. Early Wakeup Call and Meeting

(That night)

As Ahsoka was preparing for bed Taran was in the living room in deep thought, pacing back and forth aroud the room.

_"What if we can't do this? What if Grievous and Ventress get the upper hand?" _he thought. As he pondered Ahsoka came into the room.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked.

"Yes, dear," he said mockingly as if they were married. Ahsoka just chuckled and led him to the bed. As always Taran took off the top portion of his Jedi robes, while Ahsoka wore what she had on. They kissed each other good night and slowly went off to sleep.

* * *

(Outside on the roof)

Nine figures illuminated by the moon walked steathily on the roof. They got to the edge of the roof where they looked down to see which window was the window to the Jedi Padawan's room.

"You know what to do," said Grievous to his Magnaguard captain. The droid beeped in response and he and the other seven Magnaguards made their way to the third window from the ground by steathily clawing down the roof like insects.

* * *

In their room Taran wasn't sleeping so well. He kept tossing and turning as if deciding to sleep this way or another way. In reality he was having a nightmare.

_He was walking down a long, dark corridor, wandering around it. He heard a voice that seemed very familiar to him. _

**_"What is it Taran, can't sleep?" it said. _**

_"Who are you?" said Taran. A figure shrouded in a darkness darker than the corridor came up to him from the front. _

_**"You know who I am," the figure said. **It pulled out a red lightsaber and slashed, ending Taran's dream. _

Taran sat up bolt right on the bed. Ahsoka woke up and saw him panting from the fear the dream had shown him.

"Taran, what's wrong?" said Ahsoka, bringing him back down to the bed.

"I had another bad dream," said Taran.

"What happened this time?" said Ahsoka. Taran took a long, deep breath and told her the story.

"Do you know who it was?" she asked him.

"I really don't know, I couldn't see him, but he sounded so familiar, like I had met him before," said Taran. He shivered at the thought of him facing who it was.

"Calm down," said Ahsoka, sifting her fingers through his dreadlocks, "it's just a dream, you can get through it." Taran calmed down from her touch and shut his eyes to try to get some more sleep. Ahsoka turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. He snuggled into her neck to feel her warmth and get to sleep faster. As he was on the verge of it he heard a crash from the window in the living room.

"I heard it too," said Ahsoka as they jumped out of bed to get their lightsabers. Taran put the outer shirt of his robe back on and drew his lightsaber. R3 awakened from the sound too and chirped excitedly on what happened. Taran and Ahsoka advanced into the room slowly. The window was broken, the glass fragments on the floor around it. Taran advanced slowly towards the window and looked out, seeing nothing but the countryside.

"I don't see anything," he said. As he turned to walk away Ahsoka saw a metal head with two red eyes rise from the window.

"Taran, look out!" she yelled to him. Taran around in time to get kicked in the chest and sent to the wall on the right side. Dazed he raised he raised his lightsaber in time to deflect a blow from the Magnaguard's electrostaff. Ducking from another blow he tried to slash the thing, but it deflected it and grabbed him by the neck and threw him towards Ahsoka. He landed on the floor at her feet. Helping him up they took a defensive stance and raised their lightsabers at the thing. It buzzed a response and seven more came crashing in from the window. As one they activated their electrostaffs, purple electricity dancing along the ends.

"What are these things?" said Taran.

"They're Grievous's personal bodyguards," said Ahsoka as the Magnaguards slowly advanced towards them.

"That's not a good thing is it?" said Taran.

"No," sad Ahsoka. The droids attacked the two Jedi. Taran and Ahsoka deflected the first two incoming blows, but had to dodge the others. By dodging they split apart from each other. The Maganguards divided up, four to each Jedi. The four attacking Ahsoka drove her back into the bedroom while the ones attacking Taran pushed him back into the living room.

Taran had never experienced droids like these before. They used their electrostaffs to block all his blows and they attacked him as if they were four separate people learned in the Jedi arts. The first Magnaguard that came at Taran slammed it's electrostaff into his lightsaber, which Taran deflected, but a second one slammed his into his stomach. The electricity from the blow arced through Taran's body and grunted in pain from the blow. Thinking fast he rolled out the way as a third slammed the ends of his electrostaff wjere his head had just been.

Taran quickly got back onto his feet and turned around in time to see the fourth one lunge at him. He brought his lightsaber in a arc that sliced the Magnaguard in half from the top of it's head through the center of it's body. Once that Magnaguard was down Taran turned to face the remaining three.

In the bedroom Ahsoka had her hands full with deflecting the four Magnaguards coming for her. As she turned, twisted, and attacked them theey got her into the middle of their circle. Realizing this she tried to back out, knowing that getting in the middle of their circle was bad new for her, but they pressed her into staying there. She had to keep turning around from one way to another in order to deflect all the incoming blows from them. One of the tried to jab into her chest, but she spun out of the way and sliced it's hands off. Then, she cut it in half where the abdomen met the legs. However, she took too much time doing this to receive a blow to her back. Crying out in pain she turned around and sliced her attacker's head off. The head clattered away onto the floor, but the body still remained stationary and it spun it's electrostaff back towards her like nothing happened.

_"This is going to be a long fight," _she thought.

Meanwhile in the living room Taran was thrown to the wall by one of the three Magnaguards assaulting him. Getting into a kneeling position he sent two blasts of air that sent two of his assailants flying to the wall. The third one ran towards him and swung it's staff. Taran deflected it and he and the Magnaguard dueled near the window, the Magnaguard pressing him closer to it. As the Magnaguard aimed a blow to his head Taran grabbed it by his hand and, with great effort, threw it out the window. Howver, the droid shot a cable back at the window and once it's feet were on the walls it began to climb up. The Magnaguards that Taran had gusted to the wall snuck up behind him and began to attack him.

Taran had to jump on the wall and launch himself into the kitchen to escape. The two Magnaguards followed him and surrounded him. Near the sink. Looking at the sink with his peripheral vision Taran saw some water drip from the faucet. Before they could attack Taran slashed the faucet off, sending water spouting from the cut off faucet into the Magnaguards faces. Temporarily blinded they began to swing their electrostaffs around the kitchen, trying desperately to find their quarry. Taran crawled through the their legs and came ouof the kitchen. Seeing that Ahsoka was in trouble he bended some of the water to splash on them too. Once the Magnaguards were doused with water Taran, with a breath of icy wnd, froze them where they stood, along with the two in the kitchen. Both of them sawed their frozen bodies into pieces.

Drenched with water Taran and Ahsoka met back up in the bedroom. Taran froze the hole on the faucet to stop any more water spraying out. however, as Taran was walking back he didn't notice the last Magnaguard had slipped back unnoticed into the room and was about to land a blow to his head when arcs of electricity coursed through it's body, incapacitating it for now. R3 stood by it, his electric jabber out.

"Thanks R3, you saved my life," said Taran. R3 chirped happily. The Magnaguard was beginning to stir again and Ahsoka finished it off by stabbing it in the chest. she and Taran levitated the pieces and sent them flying out the window. Once done Taran bended the water on the floor outside as well. The two walked exhaustily back to the bed and fell down on it, panting heavily.

"That..was..tough," Taran managed to say. Ahsoka turned to him and saw a large bruise on his abdomen.

"Taran, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that blow hurt, but it's not anymore, it's just stiff," he said. "What about you?" he said motioning to a similiar one on her back.

"I'll live," she said. Taran bended the last of the remaining water into his hands and began to heal her back. In a few seconds the bruise was gone and he healed his bruises on his body as well.

"It's a good thing you know how to do that," she said.

"Yeah, it's a Waterbending thing," he said.

"So what now?" she asked.

"For now we rest up. This shows that Grievous and Ventress are scared because they can lose, again. That means they know, or think we know, that we have an advantage over them," said Taran.

"You know, you're absolutely right. Besides this just gives me more motivation to totally pummel them to the ground," said Ahsoka.

"That's my girl," he said. They kissed before they went back to sleep, but not before Taran had went back into the living room and sealed the window with a foot of solid ice.

* * *

(Tomorrow afternoon)

"Where are the delegates from the Republic?" said king Areeja.

"I don't know sire. I knocked on their door but no one answered," said Jeral. Ventress smiled, thinking that Taran and Ahsoka had been killed by the Magnaguards. If Grievous could smile he would have too.

"I guess we have to continue without them," said Areeja. Right before he could talk Taran and Ahsoka came into the room.

"Sorry we're late. We ran into some difficulties (glowers at Grievous and Ventress) and had to assess them," said Taran.

"Well come sit then," said Areeja, motioning to some chairs opposite Grievous and Ventress. The table was a rectangle, the king sitting at the head and everyone else on his two sides opposite each other. Grievous and Ventress stared back at Taran and Ahsoka, glowering evilly at them.

"Now we can begin this meeting. Delegates from the Separatist, what do you have to offer if I join with you?" said Areeja.

"Your Majesty, by joining with the Confederacy of Independent Systems you will not only benefit from the trade we will bring, but also from gain recognition of your planet by joining our noble cause," said Ventress.

"Delegates from the Republic, what do you offer as well?" said Areeja.

"King Areeja, by staying with the Republic wll keep the war away from your peopleand also stop the Separatists from subjugating your, or our planet, from harsh treatment," said Ahsoka.

"These are lies," said Ventress.

"And I guess what you said was a fact too," said Taran. Ventress glowered at him with spite.

"These are nice guestures, but I have to say that the Separatists do have a point. Our planet has been a high benefactor of the Republic, but the Republic always seems to wuickly forget about us. The Republic is a corrupted by the wealthy politicians who only want to fill their coffers while other planets go unnoticed," said Areeja.

"We know the Republic isn't perfect, no government is, but trust me in saying allying with the Separatists is not a very good choice," said Taran.

"You make a point young Jedi, but I must say that I don't see what's wrong with allying with the Separatists. Taran and Ahsoka felt like they were going to lose the planet. As they were thinking on how to get the king on their side Taran thought to what Obi-Wan had told him.

_"If you need any help R3 bring R3, he has something to help you with." _

Taran then remembered that R3 had a stored holodisc that showed the planet's they had fought on.

"Your Majesty, if you may I need to get my droid," said Taran.

"It is as you wish," said Areeja.

"R3," said Taran. The droid rolled to where they were.

"Sire, if you look at the holoprojection I'm about to show you this is what the planet will be like if you allied with the Separatists," said Taran. R3 turned the holoporjection on the table for everyone to see. In the recording was a planet Taran and Ahsoka had fought on earlier. The video showed the planet before the Republic liberated it. Droid foundries chugged smoke into the air, droids bullied citizens in the streets. Citizens were starving as they worked endlessly in the factories, producing more droids for the Separatists. Areeja looked with horror at the scene before him.

"As you can see, this is what will happen if you ally with the Separatists. Your people will be forced into a form of slavery and you yourself will toil with them," said Taran.

"These are lies, the Jedi have tampered with the tape," said Ventress.

"If we're lying, then why did you send those tinnies into our room to kill us last night?" said Ahsoka.

"What does she mean by this?" said Areeja.

"It's a Jedi trick," said Grievous. At that moment Jeral came into the room.

"Your Majesty, the guards have found bits and pieces of droids outside the walls. By the looks of them they were flung out from Republic delegates' room. Also I looked into their room and saw the markings that showed a fight had occured," he said. He motioned for the guards to come in and they placed the parts from the Magnaguards on the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Areeja said to Ventress and Grievous, demanding an explanation.

"These are not Separatist droids. These Jedi have obviously manufactured droids of their own, trash their own room to make it look like a fight, and cut the droids apart," said Ventress. Areeja found this hard to believe.

"Uh huh, so you'll explain to them why there's Seperatist markings on them, and also look into the memory of this droid," said Taran. R3 plug one of his instruments into the head of a Magnaguard and sent the image onto the table.

_"Kill the Jedi," said Grievous in the recording. "And once they're dead make it look like an accident." _

Taran and Ahsoka high-fived under the table.

"I have made up my mind. It appears that I will join the Republic. I have just seen the nature of the Separatists more than enough. I cannot ally myself with people who use trickery and deception and go back on their word," said Areeja. "You may leave."

Ventress and Grievous got up from the table, but didn't make any movement to leave.

"A bad mistake," said Ventress. She activated both her lightsabers and jumped into the air, aiming to kill the king. Just before she brought her lightsabers down she saw they were blocked by a green lightsaber.

"Not today Ventress," said Taran.


	4. For King and Country

Once Taran had blocked Ventress's lightsabers from harming the king he sent a massive gust of air that sent Ventress crashing into the ceiling. Grievous drew his lightsaber out and made a leap for Taran, but Ahsoka blocked his advanced and they began to duel.

"Jeral, take him back to his chambers and lock him there for safety," said Taran. Taran had to duck as Ventress came down from the ceiling and attacked him. Jeral helped King Areeja to his bedchambers while Taran and Ahsoka dueled Grievous and Ventress, protecting their retreat.

"You ruined our plans for too long Cyneran," said Ventress. She brought her two lightsabers on him, with which he defended by sidestepping one and blocking the other.

"Still as clumsy as ever," said Taran. Ventress snarled and attacked him with full force. Taran just calmly stepped back when she pressed him, but deflected her blows like they weren't worth his time.

Ahsoka on the other hand was being backed up by Grievous. The cyborg general was backing her up with ferocious, whirling attacks by his lightsabers. Taran, seeing she was in trouble came to her side when he landed a kick on Ventress's stomach, putting her out of the fight for now.

"Thought you could use some help," said Taran.

"Thanks," said Ahsoka as they dueled Grievous. Ventress began to get up.

"Ahsoka deal with her, I got him," said Taran. Though she hated to do it she pulled herself out of the fight and began to attack Ventress. Taran diverted all his attention on Grievous.

"Your head will be a nice display on my mantle," said Grievous.

"I'm flattered, but I like my head where it is," said Taran. Grievous aimed two ferocious swings that knocked Taran under the table. His lightsaber had skidded to the far end of the table, seeing as he was on the other end. He began to hurriedly crawl under the table while Grievous stabbed his lightsaber through it trying to kill him. Taran weaved in and out of the blades puncturing the table, drawing closer and closer to his lightsaber. Grievous however was sick of guessing where his prey was and flipped the table to the other side of the room.

"Hello Cyneran." Taran used the Force to send him skidding on the floor while Grievous brought his lightsabers down to where his head had been a moment ago. Picking up his lightsaber he jumped into the air and launched a gust of wind at Grievous. Grievous cut through the blast with his lightsaber. When Taran touched back down to the ground Grievous got out his extra two lightsabers. They stared each other like in a western shootout. Grievous declawed himself from the floor and sprang at Taran.

Ahsoka was pressing Ventress back and back through the room. Ahsoka aimed blow after blow on her and Ventress was having trouble trying to block them all.

"I see you've improved since we last met," said Ventress as they fought.

"And I see you've gotten worse," said Ahsoka. Ventress grimaced and began to launch her attacks lightning fast techniques and moves. Ahsoka found herself hard pressed as Ventress got back on the offensive, but not for long. Ahsoka ducked her one of her attacks, jumped over another, faked a jab to the left but slashed down on her right. Ventress was taken back from the move and she had to veer out of the way onto the floor just to avoid it. It was a move Taran had shown her when they were practicing their lightsaber skills. Ventress looked at her on the floor, Ahsoka smiling triumphantly at her. Ventress took off with out another.

Seeing that his fight with Grievous wasn't getting anywhere Taran tried one trick. He summoned a stone pillar to him, and launched it at Grievous. He timed it to see when Grievous would knock it aside or slash it away, summoned some stone to his feet, and lauched himself after the pillar. Grievous, as expected, sliced the pillar in half, but left his defense open. Taran's foot kicked him in his chestplate, sending Grievous hurling to the wall. Taran used the Force to send a chunk of the ceiling onto him. Grievous was flattened as it toppled on him, the ceiling fragment splitting into pieces when it hit him.

Heaving himself out of the rubble Grievous saw that Taran and Ahsoka had blocked his exit, and with his chest dented, his skull showing much damage, and his other limbs sustaining injury, he cursed and smashed through the window, ending his fight.

"Bloody coward," said Taran. "Let's go, we have to make sure the king's alright." They sprinted down the hall to the bedchambers. At the doors they found a mass of royal guards blocking the door. Jeral was with them, sporting a blaster.

"Are they gone?" he asked them.

"The're gone, can we get to the king?" said Ahsoka. Jeral and the guards made a lane for them to go through and they went into the king's bed chambers. The king was sitting on one of his chairs, a bit shaken but not afraid for his life.

"Thank you young Jedi, for saving my life," he said. Taran and Ahsoka bowed in respect.

"Do you forgive me for almost switching to the Separatists?" he asked.

"We do. Many planets have been through events like yours, but you were wise enough to see through that," said Ahsoka. The king smiled.

"How can I ever repay you?" he said.

"Help us to end this war with the Separatists," said Taran. Areeja agreed.

* * *

(The plains outside the city)

The droid army was poised outside the city, waiting for orders from Count Dooku. With him was a man clothed all in black, so that no one saw his face. Ventress and Grievous ran up to, the wounds of their duel evident on them.

"I send you to persuade the king to join our cause, and not only did you that but you let those brats get the upper hand over you!" Dooku yelled at them.

"Please, forgive us my lord," said Ventress.

"You'll find your apologies will do you no good. I will deal with you two later. For now send our forces to the city. Kill everyone in there," said Dooku to his droid general.

"My Lord," said the man robed in black, "spare Cyneran. I want to deal with him myself."

"It will be done. Do not engage Cyneran," said Dooku. "Grievous, I have a speacial job for you. Get fixed up and I will debrief you on it."

"Yes Count," said Grievous.

* * *

"I've contacted Obi-Wan, he'll be here soon," said Taran to Ahsoka once they were in a new room since the other one was damaged.

"By soon you mean how long?" said Ahsoka as she sat down on the bed and pulled Taran down with her.

"About one hour, give or take a few minutes," said Taran.

"Good," said Ahsoka. She flung her arms around Taran's neck and kissed him full force. Taran was startled at first, but then gave into it. As they kissed Taran started to rub her cheek to soothe her more. They layed down onto the bed, facing each other front-to-front, their kisses soothing each other. Taran detached himself from her for a minute to gaze at her. He had never seen something more beautiful than her. It was like she completed everything to him. He went back down, put her on her back to position himself above her, and began to plant soft kisses to her neck. She moaned as he continued his treatment on her.

"Yes..Taran..ahh," she moaned. Taran continued to suck and kiss her neck, from where it met her head to her collarbone. Moaning under him she began to run her hands through his hair as he continued his assault. Feeling he was finished with her neck he started to travel down her. He kissed her collarbone, earning more passionate moans, but when he got to her breasts he stopped. Ahsoka pulled him back up to her face, searching his face for what was wrong.

"I can't," Taran said.

"Why?" she asked.

"If I do I won't be able to stop myself," said Taran. She understood what he meant: if he contined he and her would end up having sex, which they both knew they were not ready for yet. "I have to stop before we get carried away." Ahsoka didn't want him to stop, but she knew he meant well. She would be ready when he was, and right now he wasn't ready. With sad sigh they stopped, at least enough to calm down from their raging hormones.

"When will we be ready?" she asked as he lay on her, his head besides her neck.

"When the time comes, you'll know," he said, running his hands smoothly up and down her neck. To her, Taran was a huge mystery. Correction, a very handsome huge mystery.

"Well what can we do?" she asked.

"I said I wouldn't go far enough to do it when I got there," he said motioning to her breasts, "but I didn't say what ways I would do." He placed his hand on her right breast and began to gently squeeze and caress it. Ahsoka gasped at first, but then was silenced by Taran's lips on hers. They continued like that, she and Taran kissing and him massaging her breast. A knock on the door broke them apart.

"Excuse me delegates, the king would like a word with you," said Jeral from outside the door. Heaving a sigh Taran got off of her and him and Ahsoka exited the their room, following Jeral.

_"He couldn't have gave us five minutes?!" _he thought. When they got to the main room the king was sitting on the throne. He motioned for them to sit on the chairs in front of him.

"As I've said, I am very thankful for your aid today. As a reward I shall not only help you with the war, but also..." he started. He never got to finish because at that moment. a huge explosion was heard outside. The king, Taran, Ahsoka, and Jeral rushed to the nearest window. They saw a building had blown up next to the palace. He also saw that a droid army was moving. Taking some electrobinoculars Taran looked at the droid forces entering the city.

"One line battalion and two attack armor companies. Ahsoka knew what he meant. If it was a line battalion that meant 608 droid soldiers and and an attack armor company meant 16 heavy tanks. Taran said there were two so that meant there were 32 tanks.

"What kind of tanks?" she asked.

"AAT's," said Taran. This was going to be a close fight unless they could bring in more reinforcements.

"Your Majesty, do you have any soldiers?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes, but all I have is the Royal guards and some of our militia forces in the area," said Areeja.

"Tell them to link up to me and Ahsoka on that street, and stay hidden. We're going to try an ambush that'll buy us some time," said Taran. "Also, have them evacuate any civilians."

"It will be done," said Areeja.

"You ready for another fight Snips?" said Taran, giving him his famous 'confidence' smile.

"Thought you'd never ask Gears."


	5. Taken

The droid forces came down the streets of the city, blowing up buildings as they went. A few of the local population were killed, but mostly they had fled before them. None of the armed forces were there. OOM-76 led them in his lead tank.

"Have you seen any of the Jedi or any enemy soldiers?" he asked the droids flanking his tank.

"No, we haven't," said one of them. They continued down the street towards the palace. As they advanced they didn't know that the windows to the buildings on their flanks were crawling with the Togruta militia. The Royal Guards had taken positions at the foot of the palace at the front of the street in a fortified position made of rubble from buildings. Taran was with the Royal Guards while Ahsoka was helping the militia take positions. The militia were armed with the standard issue DC-15's of the Republic clone troopers, but Taran and Ahsoka knew these guys weren't battle-hardened soldiers. The Royal Guards were armed with standard issue blasters as well, but they also possessed some PLX-1 missile launchers (the rocket launchers in Star Wars Battlefront I & II) and rapid firing heavy blasters.

The droids went down the road in files, a squad of battle droids, SBD's, or droidekas flanking each tank, advancing slowly towards the palace. Given a signal by Taran, the Royal Guards opened fire on the droids, totally surprising them. The first three tanks were destroyed by well aimed missiles from the launchers and droids and the first squads of droids fell down in tens as they were cut down by the blasters and rocket blasts. For the moment the droids were confused, but they started to regroup. This was something Taran wouldn't allow.

"Ahsoka, now!" said Taran through his comlink. The militia troops lined in the buildings began to open their fire from the buildings surrounding the droid troops. The droids were once again thrown into chaos as more of their numbers were killed by gunfire from above. The droids were leaderless. The command droids on all their tanks were shot, meaning that the tanks couldn't open fire. The tanks just stayed where they were, waiting to be destroyed by the incoming missiles. The remaining droids tried their best to put up some resistance, but they were shot down by the enemy fire. Seeing no more options they retreated. Droids fought to run for their lives, or programs, whatever it is, trampling their own kind at times. Once the droids were gone the everyoe raised up a cheer.

"Ahsoka, have them pile up the bodies and tanks into a roadblock, I sense the Separatists are going to come back very soon," said Taran.

"Got it," said Ahsoka. Taran rallied the troops to make more fortifications at the end of the street. Ahsoka brought some of her troops down to help.

* * *

"Send in the rest of the army," said Dooku, seeing that his first wave had failed.

"My Lord, if they could take that number, then that means they can beat the rest," said a command droid. Dooku rolled his eyes and cut the droids head off.

"Any further objections?" he said to his remaining command droids. They all shook their heads furiously, not wanting to be the next victim.

"Send them in," he repeated.

* * *

The fortifications were done. Taran and Ahsoka used the Force to pile the tanks and dead droids into intricate patterns of cover for the soldiers up and down the street. Taran took watch for anymore droids coming in. Ahsoka placed the troops where they were needed the most. The PLX troops were put in the buildings with a few of the heavy repeating blasters. The rest of the militia were scattered behind their fortifications on the road. At the end the Royal Guards were stationed where they were, being the last soldiers between them and their king.

Looking out into the plains Taran saw the remainder of the droid army.

"I pick up two assault battalions," he said to Ahsoka. That meant there were 1324 droids and 62 repulsorlifts or tanks coming.

"What kind of vehicles?" she asked.

"AAT's, spider droids (the droids with the long legs in Episode II), and NR-N99 tanks (the tanks in Episode III that floated over water during the Battle of Kashyyyk)," he said. "How many men do we have left?

"We only have 400 left, and 300 of them are the militia. This is going to be tough. We need help ASAP," said Ahsoka.

"Master, where are you guys at? We have heat coming in less than five minutes," said Taran into his comlink. A hologram image of Obi-Wan and Anakin came up.

"We're about to come out of hyperspace in ten minutes. Can you hold till we get there?" said Obi-Wan.

"I don't know but we can try," said Taran. The hologram faded out as Taran hung up.

"I don't know if we can hold till they come, get in orbit around the planet, and send in their ground troops," said Taran.

"We have to try and hold out as long as possible," said Ahsoka.

"So what's the strategy?" said Taran.

"Same plan as before. This time we have to find a way to slow them down before they get to the last lne of defense," said Ahsoka.

"Well that can't be too hard," said Taran.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

The battle between the twos sides was in full swing. The droids had overrun the forward positions of the stree, driving the defenders back while Taran and Ahsoka covered their retreat. The enemy tanks and vehicles were doing horrendous damage around them. The PLEX soldiers in the buildings fired there missiles at the incoming tanks, some of them at point-blank range. Unfortunately, the droid infantry fought their way into the buildings so that now both sides were being fired upon.

"Necer mind what I said about it being too hard, this isn't going so well," said Taran as he and Ahsoka deflected incoming fire from the droids. Taking cover behind a downed tank Taran tried to desperately call to Obi-Wan.

"Master, we can't hold much longer," he said.

"Taran, we've come out of hyperspace and preparing to send our forces on the planet," said Obi-Wan. A NR-N99 tank wheeled over the tank wreckage. Taran and Ahsoka had to dive out of the way as it barreled over where they were at. The two of them immediately attacked the tank, killing the droids around the ship along with the crew. Once they had dispatched the tank they turned their attention back to the oncoming droid forces. As they looked they saw the wondows of the buildings filling with droids. Seeing they were about to be open to fire from above Taran bended a slab of earth for them to hide under. The droids on the windows opened fire while Taran and Ahsoka slowly walked under the slab to the last line of the defense, the position of the Royal Guards. There the survivors were pouring fire on the oncoing droids, but they knew their position was hopeless.

Taran flung the slab away and he and Ahsoka deflected laser fire from the droids, trying to keep the droids from overrunning them. At that moment a volley of cannon fire from the Separatist tanks shot at them. Taran protected them by sealing them in a dome of earth, but the cannon fire blasted into their position, killing and wounding dozens of their remaining forces. Getting out from the dome Taran and Ahsoka looked on as the droids advanced ever closer to their position. Seeing that this was probably it for them they ran towards the droid army.

Cutting through the droids, Taran and Ahsoka tried as best they could to buy time for their forces to regroup. As they were cutting through Taran looked into the sky and saw the familiar shapes of LAAT's coming.

"They're here," said Taran. The LAAT's let lose their cannons and missiles at the droid forces in the street, droid parts flying into the air from their deadly onslaught. The remaining militia and Royal Guards raised up a cheer when they saw the droid forces being obliterated by the accurate fire from the gunships. One LAAT landed in the road by Taran and Ahsoka, and out came Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, cody, and a few other clone troopers.

"So what did we miss?" said Anakin as they joined the battle.

"Pretty much everything," said Ahsoka. More troopers from landing gunships exited their crafts and oured fire into the remainder of the droid army. The Jedi took the lead, cutting down any droids that came in their way. Troopers pured their fire at any droids trying to make their way to them or putting up significant resistance to the Jedi. Clones rushed into the buildings to silence any droids that dared stay in the damaged edifices. Finally, the last droid was silenced.

* * *

"So basically not one of your easiest missions?" said Anakin.

"Take me back Rhen Var any day," said Taran. The Republic forces helped the remaining Togruta soldiers clean up the droids in the streets and the buildings, while also collecting their dead. The king made his way, flanked by two of his guards, to the Jedi with Rex and Cody.

"Your Jedi Padawans have done Shili a most noble duty," said Areeja.

"Thanks, we try to get them to do that all the time," said Obi-Wan. Taran and Ahsoka, and even Anakin, rolled their eyes, smiling.

"Our planet owes you it's thanks," Areeja said, bowing before them.

"Your thanks is accepted gladly," said Obi-Wan.

"As I have promised, I will put all my effort into helping the Republic forces throughout the continuation of this war," said Areeja. "A king always keeps his word."

"Thank you, your help is very much accepted," said Anakin. As they were talking with the king they didn't see a certain cyborg general scaling the top of a building. His sights beared on Taran he made sure he wasn't seen by anyone, and then leaped from the builind towards Taran. Taran sensed a disturbance and turned just in time for Grievous to land a kick to his chest, causing Taran to crash into the ground, out cold. Grievous took out his four arms and put out only three of his lightsabers. He quickly killed the clones near Taran and seized Taran by his leg with his free hand and jumped back onto the building.

"Taran!" Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan yelled. They qucikly ran after Grievous, who was jumping from building to building, Taran held in one of his arms, towards the countryside. He made it to the countryside and began to run back towards Dooku's awaiting ship. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan with Rex and Cody ran as hard as they could towards Grievous. Grievous reached the ship, hauling Taran in with him, the others not far behind. As the ship was about to take off the man in all black came to the ramp and sent a wall of Force towards their pursuers. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody were thrown back by the sheer force of the blast. They looked up to see the ship taking off, leaving them sprawled on the ground.

"Taran," Ahsoka said quietly to herself. They watched as the ship became a dot in the sky, then altogether gone from their sight.


	6. Imprisoned

(_Resolute_)

After the battle and Taran's capture, no one said much. They were all overcome with the knowing of what had just happened, and what things could happen to Taran while he was in captivity. Ahsoka just went into her room and locked the door. Then she layed herself face down on the bed, put her head onto the pillow, and began to cry silently into the pillow.

_"I could have stopped him. I was too slow," _she thought to herself. Seeing Grievous capture Taran like that was driving her crazy. As her tears wetted her pillow she heard a knock on the door.

"Ahsoka, it's me Anakin. Do you want to talk?" he asked. Ahsoka didn't even look up, opened her lock with the Force. Anakin walked in, and sat on the bed next to her.

"Look, what happened to Taran was not your fault, or anyone's," said Anakin. Somehow that didn't make her feel better at all.

"Do you want to talk about this?" he asked her. She still didn't answer.

"I'll leave you alone then," he said.

"Master," she called as he got up. Anakin turned back towards her as she sat up and turned to face him, tear streaks on her face.

"It's not that I'm mad, it's just...," she started off, but then she buried her head back in her hands. Anakin went over to her and comforted her. She put her head on his shoulder as she let her emotions out.

"It's okay, he'll be fine," said Anakin, trying to reassure her as best he could.

"It's just...he could..," she tried to say, but words escaped her.

"Don't think like that Snips, he'll be fine," said Anakin. After comforting her for half an hour Anakin left to check how Obi-Wan was handling things. Along the way he ran into R3. No one can tell when a droid is sad, but R3 looked like it. He was slowly rolling down the hallway, not beeping or chirping in the slightest. The droid seemed more down than ever. Anakin watched him roll down the hall in silence.

"Poor little guy," he muttered. As he continued down the hall he met Obi-Wan at the bridge. Obi-Wan seemed sadder than ever, and his eyes were a bit red, which siggested he might have shed a tear or two.

"Obi-Wan, you okay?" said Anakin.

"Y-yes, I'm alright," said Obi-Wan, his voice a little hoarse. "How's Ahsoka?"

"Not so well," said Anakin, thinking about the encounter with his Padawan a few minutes ago. Even Rex and Cody seemed a bit down.

Obi-Wan sniffled a bit. "Well, let's get back to Coruscant and explain our situation to the Council," he said.

"Obi-Wan, I'm worried about him too," said Anakin.

* * *

Reality came back to him. His eyesight groggy, trying to focus in the semi-dark cell he was locked in. His hands tied to the wall in metal chains above him so that they reached above his head as he was sitting. Once they focused he looked around. He was locked and tied up.

_"What happened?" _he thought. Then it all came back to him. Grievous had kicked him in his chest so hard that when he hit the ground he had been knocked out.

"I'm going to get that cyborg," he muttered to himself. The condition he was in meant that Grievous had captured him and took him to a Separatist prison. Looking at his cell he cursed silently to himself to see that his cell was all metal. There was only a retractable slit in the door that allowed any sight to his cell. Looking at his chains he saw they were metal too, and they were positioned away from his hands so that he couldn't Firebend them to melt away. Using the Force he sensed the presence of two Magnaguards guarding the cell door. He also sensed a darker presence in the prison too, one he had never felt before.

His cell door opened and in came the towering figure of Count Dooku.

"I see that you've noticed your accomadations, Cyneran," he said. Taran just glared at him.

"Oh, angry with me are you. Well I hope you know I took deliberty of picking your cell. I know what you can do with the elements, so I guess an all metal cell was good for you," said Dooku. Taran just kept glaring.

"Believe me, when Grievous captured you I wanted to..,"

"So why didn't you?" Taran shot at him, knowing what he was about to say.

Dooku just smiled. "Believe me, I would really like to kill you myself, but there's someone who thought better of it and wanted to see you personally. So until then, you'll be kept alive, but just barely," said Dooku, smiling at the thought of torturing him. As he turned to leave Taran sucked in some air, and blew with all his might at Dooku. Dooku slammed into the door from the gust of wind. Turning around Dooku glared evilly at Taran, pulling out his lightsaber and starting to advance towards him, but managed to control himself and instead left the cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

Taran sighed and looked down to the floor.

_"How do I get out of this one?" _he thought to himself.

* * *

(Coruscant spaceport)

The _Resolute _was docked back in the spaceport, the crew loading supplies and more men on it. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were heading to an LAAT waiting for them to bring them to the Jedi Temple. As they were walking Ahsoka noticed some soldiers she had never seen in the port before. One was dressed in an Earth Kingdom uniform while another was dressed in red and black armor, his helmet with two curved spikes and his faceplate resembling a skull, which she guessed was the Fire Nation. They were talking to each other as they walked by them. That meant that Long wasn't far away.

"Master, I think Long is here," said Ahsoka. Anakin looked at the two soldiers she had just seen.

"Do we have time?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"He has the right to know," said Obi-Wan.

"Hold the ship here for a minute," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," said the pilot. They walkd around the docks, trying to find any sign of Long anywhere. They saw the soldiers from Elementia: the grenn armor and uniforms of the Earth Kingdom, the red and black of the Fire Nation, the blue and white of the Water Tribe, and the orange and yellow of the Air Nomads. As they looked around they saw Long, but he was talking to three people the group were very familiar with: Master Plo Koon with Bruck and Tia, his male Zabrak and female Twi'lek padawans. Taking a side look to his side Long saw the group and smiled warmly at them. Plo, Bruck, and Tia saw who he was looking at and immediately they went over and said hello to them all, along with Long.

"My friends, it's been too long," said Long as he hugged Ahsoka and shook hands with them.

"It has been Master Kenobi," said Plo. Bruck and Tia were talking with Ahsoka, but they noticed a sadness apparent on her face.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Tia asked.

"Where's Taran?" Long asked, not seeing him with them. The answer to that was on their faces as they gave him a sad look.

"Ahsoka, what happened?" Long asked, desperate for an answer.

Ahsoka took a deep breath before she answer. "Taran got captured." Immediately Long, Bruck, Tia, and Plo's faces turned to shock.

"When did it happen?" Plo managed to say.

"Yesterday, after me and him went to Shili," said Ahsoka.

"I have to talk to the Council," Long said.

"And me as well," said Plo.

* * *

(Jedi Temple)

Long and Plo followed Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka into the council chambers. Obi-Wan told the sory of Taran and Ahsoka's mission to Shili, and how it succeeded, but then told them how he was captured by Grievous.

"Your Padawan, Cyneran, is imprisoned on a Separatist prison he is," said Yoda, deep in thought with the Force.

"Where, which planet?" said Obi-Wan and Long at the same time.

"Hard to see, it is," said Yoda.

"We need to launch a raid when we find the planet to free him," said Plo.

"Even if we do find out which planet, we may not be able to rescue Cyneran," said Mace Windu.

"What?!" said Ahsoka and Long.

"By diverting our forces there can jeopradize all we have worked for in this war," said Mace.

"We can't just abandon him like this!" said Long.

Mace took a deep breath. "I know what you're feeling. Taran is a good person and a powerful Jedi, but.."

"But what?! We have to rescue him. If we let him stay there they'll.." Long trailed off, the worst ideas forming in his head.

"General Long, you're emotions jeopradize all we have worked for," said Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis.

"What is with you Jedi amd emotions?! Emotions are the only things that set us apart from droids or unfeeling, soulless beings" Long yelled, his temper rising as the Council tried to decide whether to help Taran or not.

"He is our student!" said Mace Windu.

"He's my nephew! He's the lasy of my kin left. I made a promise to his mother that I would protect him always. I failed that promise once, don't force me to do it again," said Long, sadness beginning to show on his face.

"General Long, strong is your heart and your feelings, but we must insist you please calm down while we are meeting," said Yoda. Long took in a long breath before he nodded. "Now, what we must do is find out what our enemies plan to do, we must," said Yoda. At that moment a holo-image of Dooku showed on the Council's holoprojector.

"Aww, all my old Jedi friends. I have some news to bring you," said Dooku.

"What do you want Dooku?" said Anakin.

"I have a deal to strike with you. If you want to see him alive again than you will do as I say," said Dooku. The image veered over to the Magnaguards, giving Taran repeated blows from their electrostaffs to his stomach, chest, and back. Taran yelled in pain as he received each blow.

"Taran," Ahsoka said quietly.

"Now that you're paying attention, the only way you will see him alive again is if you send me back Dr. Nuvo Vindi. You have forty-eight hours. If not, you'll get Cyneran back, but not in the state you want him in," said Dooku.

"Don't do it, don't give him back Vindi, I'll be fine," said Taran.

"Remember, his life depends on it," said Dooku. He turned around and shot Taran with some Sith lightning. Taran howled in pain as the tendrils of electricity arced through his body. Then the screen went blank. Everyone in the room stared with shocked silence afetr the image had left, knowing themselves what kinds of torture Taran was going through.

* * *

Taran was panting heavily from the torture he had just experienced. Every part of his body was aching from Dooku's Sith lightning. He had experianced Sith lightning back on Rhen Var, but Dooku's was ten times more painful than that. He knew that Dooku had filmed his pain and suffering and had probably broadcast it over the entire HoloNet. He hoped that the Jedi were not going to trade him for Vindi, knowing full well what the mad scientist would do if he were free, again.

"Ahhh, too much pain Cyneran?" Dooku chided.

"Go to hell," said Taran.

"So much spirit in you. Anyway there's so one who wantds to see you. I think you'll like who it is," said Dooku, smiling evilly. The door opened and in came the man in all black.

"I'll leave you two to catch up on old times," said Dooku. He left the cell, leaving the man with Taran.

"I see you have grown up a little since we last met Cyneran," the man said.

"Who are you?" said Taran. The man took off the mask hiding his face. Stark white hair met a black and red face, his red eyes seeming to pierce into Taran's very soul, a mouth filled with jagged teeth smiled sickly at him.

"You mean you don't know who I am? So sad," said the man. "I mean after all (grabs Taran by the throat and forces him to look him face to face) I USE TO CONTROL YOU!" he yelled.

Realization dawned on Taran.

"Ruusan," he said, remebering the red eyes of his fomer possessor.

"Ahhh, now you remember!" Ruusan said.

"How did you come back?" said Taran.

"Well, after your FRIENDS got me back in that blasted holocron and launched me into space they turned all their cannons on me and blasted me to shreds. However a fragment of the holocron lived on, so I was still alive. I landed on a Separatist controlled planet, where the Count was gracious enough to find me. Using the power of the Dark side they resurrected my body from my tomb on Korriban and I was reborn," said Ruusan. "And now I've come back to finish what I started, destroying you and your friends, especially the girl."

"Ahsoka beat you down pretty good," said Taran, his heart swelling with pride as he remembered the beatdown he, technically Ruusan, got from her.

"Yes, well I don't wish for it to happen again," said Ruusan. You can come in now Count." Dooku came into the cell.

Ccount, I believe our Jedi adversary is ready for another session. Care to join me?" said Ruusan.

"Gladly," said Dooku. They stretched their fingers towards Taran and he was hit with the two connective energies of Sith lightning.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine called in to the Jedi Council after they had saw the message Dooku had relayed.

"It's most unfortunate what happened to him, it was seen all over the HoloNet," he said.

"Don't worry, we're about to send a rescue mission to find him and bring him back," said Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid that's out o the question. If you send a rescue mission then Dooku will sense it and kill him anyway, and we cannot afford to give him Vindi. I'm afraid we must do nothing," said Palpatine.

"But we can't let just let him get killed" said Ahsoka.

"Tano," Mace warned.

"I see that the young one has much feelings for Cyneran, but my dear, we have to let him go," said Palpatine. "This meeting is adjourned."

**I will update soon. Please review!**


	7. I'm Going to Save You

(Jedi Temple)

Ahsoka just sat in silence in her room in the Jedi Temple. She wasn't the only one taking the Chancellor's edict well. Long had went out of the Temple, the look of long grief on his face already. Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't taking it well either. Neither was Plo, or Tia and Bruck when they found out. Plo seemed even less cheerful, taking losing Taran, who he considered a son, to such a horrible fate as a blow to his soul.

_"What I can do?" _she thought to herself. _"What would Taran do if our places were switched?" _Thinking this she though of what Taran had said to her if she went missing.

**_"I would go to the ends of the galaxy to find you," _**he had said to her. His words, though he had said them a while ago, filled her with the spirit she needed. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Do we know what planet he's on?" said Anakin in the war planning room.

"We think he's on Raxus Prime," said Obi-Wan.

"That's a major Separatist prison area. War prisoners are held there. It's very possible he's there," said Plo.

"It's also confirmed. The message was relayed from there," Anakin finished

"We can still try to save him," said Long.

"You know the Chancellor gave us orders not to," said Anakin. "As much as I hate to, we have to obey him." Longs eyes averted downward, knowing he was going to lose the last of his family. What everyone in there didn't know was that Ahsoka was listening outside.

"I know where you are, and I'm going to save you," she said to herself. She went off, knowing she needed to get a vehicle. And she knew just which one to get.

* * *

(Coruscant dockyards, the_ Resolute_)

The _Twilight _stood in the hangar, ready for anyone to put her to use. A hooded figure walked towards her steathily, not wanting to awaken the crew. She had taken R3 with her to help plot out the route to Raxus Prime. Once in the cockpit she tried to rev up the engines without drawing attention. Once the _Twilight _was up and running she calmly went out the hangar doors and flew into the sky. Breaking past the atmosphere she had R3 set the coordinates in and the ship flew off into hyperspace.

* * *

"What do you mean the _Twilight's _gone?" said Anakin. He was on the bridge with Obi-Wan, Plo, and Long as he was talking with Wullfe on how the _Twilight _had went missing.

"During the night someone must have snuck onto the ship and taken her without us knowing," said Wullfe.

"But who would..," said Anakin. Then he thought of the only person he knew who would hijack the _Twilight_, his padwan. "Do you know where's she's going?"

"Yes, in fact she has her homing beacon on right now," said Wulffe. He showed them a map of the galaxy where a red blip was traveling. "Judging by her coordinates she's going to Raxus Prime."

"How did she know where Taran was at?" said Long.

"She must have overheard us in the planning room," said Obi-Wan.

"So what's she trying to do?" said Anakin.

"I believe she's trying to get us to follow her," said Plo, knowing Ahsoka.

"So what do we do?" said Anakin, looking to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan went into a deep thought, and when he came out of it the answer on his face was clear.

* * *

Ahsoka and R3 reached Raxus Prime in five hours, Ahsoka flying under the radar beacons to fly undetected towards the planet. She hovered around in the clouds, trying to see anything that would look like a holding area. As she circled the clouds R3 spotted a fortress-like structure two clicks from their position.

Flying there Ahsoka saw a building that looked like a castle and the Jedi Temple combined into one. From above she saw the prison crawling with security droid forces. Needing a place to put the _Twilight _down she saw a garbage heap that would give them natural camoflauge. She landed on on the side facing away from the prison using a cloud of steam from a garbage ship as cover.

"Stay here on the ship R3," said Ahsoka. R3 chirped in response and went back into the cockpit to seal the door. Her gray robe on her (the one she wore in "Downfall of a Droid") she moved quietly around the garbage heaps to get a better view of the prsion.

The prison was huge, about a kilometer from end to end, a high voltage fence encircling it. Staying behind the garbage heaps she found a drainage system for the drinking water. Taking the lid off with the Force she waded through the water towards it's starting point. Getting to the starting point she saw a another lid directly abover her. Sensing around to see of any droids were near she took that lid off too, jumped out, and ran to the nearest corner.

Looking around she saw a patrol of battle droids coming her way. She jumped to the ceiling and went through the ventilation shaft. Crawling through the tight passageways she came to what looked like a computer surveillance system. She saw there were two battle droids monitoring the station. She knew she had to take them out fast and quietly. Slowly coming out of the shaft she crept up behind them, turned on her lightsaber, and sliced their heads off before they could even react. Taking their bodies and heads she hid them in a panel in the wall.

Coming back to the monitor she looked throught the security cameras for war prisoners. She saw species from planet's the Separatist's had conquered, but the majority of the prisoners she saw were clones captured from battles. Flipping through every camera she finally found who she was looking for. Taran was held in the rear of the prison. Thanking the Force silently she ran throught the prison towards Taran's cell, all the while making sure she wasn't seen by any droids.

She passed many cells, filled with the clone troopers who had been fighting the droid forces and had been carried away to the prisons when the Separatists conquered the planet. She wanted to free them all, very badly, but she had to free Taran first, knowing that the _Twilight _couldn't hold so many people.

Finally she reached where Taran's cell was, but had to throw herself to the corner to not be seen by the Magnaguards guarding the cell. Viewing them from the corner she knew that she had to fnd a way to get them away from there. The answer to that came from the hallway. An astromech droid came up behind her and was about to report her position when Ahsoka silenced it and did a trick that Taran had showed her. She flipped the droid onto it's back, flipped open it's control lid, and got a small scanner to wire into it and hack into the droid's programming. In one minute she could get the droid to do whatevr she wanted it to do.

"Tell the Magnaguards that General Grievous requests their presence," she said to it. The droid did as it was instructed and rolled to where the Magnaguards were stationing, beeping in binary Ahsoka's order. The Magnaguards at first didn't buy into it, but they thought this was just another of their leader's unorthodox ways and walked off to see him. Once they were gone Ahsoka told the R3 droid to go about it's business.

Getting to Taran's cell door she took out her lightsaber and began to cut through the metal. Once a hole was cut into it she peered into the room to see that no one was in there, the chains for Taran seemed to be melted off. She opened the door, only to be jumped by an unknown person. She found a chain around her throat and her supply of oxygen was slowly diminishing. The person rolled her over to face her and was about to club her in the head with a piece of metal until he saw who it was.

"Ahsoka!" said Taran, shocked that she was here and that he was about to kill her. He let go of the chains, dropped the metal, and pulled her up to hug her. She returned the hug with as much passion.

"You came for me?" he said.

"I would never leave you," she said. She helped him up to his feet, but saw that he was struggling a little. "How did you do that?" she said indicating to the melted chains in the room.

"Let's just say I never knew I could Firebend with my fingernails," he said.

"Come on, I have to get you out of here," she said.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"They couldn't come. I'll explain later," she said. They began to run towards the nearest exit.

* * *

"Has the Republic agreed to our wager?" said Ruusan.

"No, they haven't sent any reply. It's been forty-eight hours," said Dooku.

"That means that we can kill Cyneran now," said Grievous.

Yes, I guess the time for it is now," said Dooku.

"Please, allow me to dispatch of him Count," said Ruusan.

"You most certainly can Ruusan," said Dooku. The two Magnaguards came in from the doorway. They spoke to Grievous using their droid binary language.

"What?! I did not send for you," he said to them.

_"The astromech droid told us you needed us," _said the Magnaguard.

"Wait, who's guarding Cyneran?" said Ruusan. Realizing this they all rushed to Taran's cell, seeing the hole in it and the melted chains. Ruusan howled in anger while Dooku cringed in rage.

"FIND HIM NOW!!" Grievous yelled to the Magnaguards.

* * *

Taran and Ahsoka ran as fast as they could throught the prison, careful to sneak past any of the security droids. An alarm sounded and they knew they had been discovered. They busted into a cell with clone troopers inside of it to wait for the security droids to pass by.

"Taran? Ahsoka? Is that you?" said a clone in the cell. They turned around to see the familiar face of Gunny. He was a trooper of Torrent Company and had fought beside them in many battles before he went missing on Ord Mantell. He was as tall and the same physique as his brothers, but his hair was dyed blue and it rippled like waves.

"Gunny, what are you doing here?" said Ahsoka.

"I was captured by some of the clankers on Ord Mantell after they had overrun the blockhouse," said Gunny. "What are you two doing here?"

"Taran got captured so I came to get him out," said Ahsoka. "Once he's safe we're going to come back tp bust you all out." Some of the droid forces scanned the room to see if Taran and Ahsoka were in the cell.

"They're not here," said Gunny. The droids believed him and went on.

"They're gone, you guys can go, and don't forget about us," said Gunny as he helped them out of the cell.

"We won't," said Taran. He and Ahsoka took off. As they rounded another corner they saw Grievous and his Magnaguards up ahead.

"Get them!" yelled Grievous. The Magnaguards gave chase, Taran and Ahsoka running as fast as they could away from them. A Magnaguard flung it's electrostaff at Ahsoka's feet. It whirled around until it collided with her ankles, causing her to trip and hurt her ankle. Taran had to stop, pick her up on his shoulders, and carry her like a wounded soldier. He willed his feet to keep running, even though he was dead tired and hurt from the Sith lightning 'sessions.' Still he lugged Ahsoka, knowing that Grievous and the Magnaguards were slowly gaining on them.

Taran jumped in the air, turned around and shot a gust of air at them, then spun back around in midair to continue running. The gust of wind knocked Grievous and the Magnaguards back a few yards, but didn't stop them for long. It did buy Taran and Ahsoka a few precious seconds.

At the next hall the door locked down in fromt of them.

"I need to use your lightsaber," said Taran. Ahsoka handed it to him. He placed her on the ground for a moment to start to cut through the door. As he did so he saw Grievous and Dooku rapidly approaching. He made a hole in the door big enough for him and Ahsoka to fit through. Then he levitated the cut off metal and soun it towards Grievous like a flying saucer. Grievous and one of his guards managed to duck before it could hit them, but the other Magnaguard wasn't quick enough and the metal caught him in the gut, sending him spiraling with the metal towards the other end of the hall, smashing him into the wall and shattering him into pieces. Taran picked up Ahsoka again and jumped through the hole.

"Taran, I think I can run," said Ahsoka. Taran put her down gently on her feet. She got some minor discomfort at first, but she was till able to run just as fast as he was. They came out of the inside of the prison to the courtyard. Battle droids and Super Battle droids were running around looking for them until they spotted them. They aimed their guns at them and fired. Taran and Ahsoka dodged the incoming laser fire as they ran for the wall, but the nearest unguarded wall was across the courtyard that was swarming with droids.

"Hang on to my back," said Taran. Ahsoka got on his back piggyback style and Taran summoned all the chi he possessed to jump high in the air to land on the wall. However, as he was in mid-air a shot from a droid caught him on his leg. The shot sent a wave of pain into Taran and instead of landing on the top of the wall he nearly missed the ledge if he hadn't shot his hands out and grabbed onto it.

As he hung there the droids stopped firing at him. Wondering why the droids would stop firing Taran and Ahsoka found the answer when he lugged himself up enough to see Dooku and Ruusan on top of the wall, looking down on them.

"A valiant effort, but very foolish," said Dooku as he levitated Taran and Ahsoka in the air in front of them.

"Now I'm show you two what happens to those who try to escape," said Ruusan. He lifted his hands and Taran and Ahsoka screamed with pain as tendrils of Sith lightning hit them in mid-air.

"No one can save you now," said Dooku.


	8. Torture

Ahsoka came to in another cell, this one with walls made entirely of plasma energy. The floor was metal, but it was too deep for anyone to think of melting through. Turning her head she saw Taran right beside her, still unconscious. He had suffered from Sith lightning more then probably anyone else, and now he was feeling the effects. He would need treatment such as bacta or bed rest to feel the same again. Seeing if he was okay Ahsoka shook him a bit to wake him. He groaned from the pain of their previous encounter, but he did manage to open his eyes slowly.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded, not finding any words to say how she felt right now seeing him in so much pain.

"Don't despair," said Taran, sensing her emotions. He moved to sit close to her, but the effort ached his body and more pained shot through his body.

"It's not that, it's just I can't stand you going through so much pain," she said.

"It's not too painful," he said, trying to make it sound like a trifle to ease her worry over him. It was this caring for him that drew him to her so much.

"Taran, don't lie. It hurts you a lot," said Ahsoka. Taran sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide his pain from her.

"It does," he said. She got him to lay his head on her lap as she rubbed his back to soothe the pain. It made him feel better, her care for him.

"Why are they doing this to you?" she said.

"I don't know. I guess they're thinking I'll beg for a quick death instead of this slow, painful one so that it'll make me look weak," said Taran.

"It's sick," said Ahsoka.

"They're Sith Lords. They use their torture methods as an excuse to touch people," said Taran. Ahsoka chuckled a little. Even in these kind of situations he still found ways to make her laugh. It was part of his nature to make people feel better, a nature attributed to his Avatar spirit.

"I'm scared," said Ahsoka.

"Scared for what?" said Taran.

"I'm scared of what else they will do to you," said Ahsoka.

"It doesn't matter 'soka. I'm more worried about you than anyone else," said Taran. "How do you think I would manage if they were doing this to you?" Ahsoka couldn't find an answer for that. Taran brought his hands to her face to bring her some comfort.

"I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you," said Taran. A single tear escaped from her eye as she looked at him, loving what he'd just said to her as an artist acknowledging a painting. She planted a small kiss on his lips, the kiss seeming to make him lose all feeling for his pain.

"You know exactly just what to say to me," said Ahsoka.

"Well you shouldn't have made me read all those love stories in the Temple library," said Taran. Ahsoka play hit him on his forehead.

"All the guys in the Temple and I had to pick Mr. Sarcastic Funnypants," she said.

"Would you have had it any other way?" said Taran. He knew with that question that he got her. She just smiled and hugged him closer to her.

"I love you so much," she said. He raised his arms to wrap around her neck so that she could place her head on his shoulder, even though his body screamed with pain when he did, but he didn't care or show it.

* * *

"Cyneran and Skywalker's brat are in their cell. Are you ready to dispose of them?" said Dooku.

"Yes, I have something special planned for Cyneran," said Ruusan.

"And what would that be?" said Dooku.

"A very slow, painful death," said Ruusan, taking a knife out from his robes. It was a hunting knife (Bowie knife, but they don't call it that) with a very sharp edge and ridges in the side for cutting.

* * *

The Magnaguard opened the cell door, which was just a metal door. Grievous came in, looking at the two Jedi apprentices who were about to perish.

"Come here," he said. He grabbed them both by the throat and started to lug them to a room Taran had never seen before. The room was like the inside of an abandoned factory, windows decorating one side. Judging by the amount of darkness outside it was night. There was a flight of stairs that led to a stone table that looked suspiciously like an altar. Grievous dropped Taran, but held onto Ahsoka, turning her around and her pinning her to his chestplate. about a hundred or so droids were in the room, about to watch an execution.

"Come here boy," said Ruusan from the shadows ten feet away from Taran. Taran raised his hands to show he meant no harm, thoguh he would like to do it to him.

"Look, I'm coming, just don't hurt her.."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ruusan as he used the Force to throw Taran to the table. Taran slammed into the table, dazed. Two Magnaguards came to the table. One held down his legs while the other held down his arms. Taran struggled as much as he could against them, but the droids were too strong and he was too weak. Ruusan walked calmly ddown to the table.

"If you haven't guessed by now I'm going to kill you, slowly, painfully even," said Ruusan. He got to the side of the table, brandishing the knife in his hand. He jumped onto the table and kneeled down by Taran's chest.

"This knife I used to kill a Jedi, much like you, but very foolish, thinking he could best me in combat. I think it's purpose will serve for now," said Ruusan. Taran struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"How we put a smile on that pretty face," said Ruusan, bringing the knife closer to Taran. Taran spat in his face. Ruusan growled and began to punch Taran in the face multiple times. Then he headbutted him. Taran had some blood coming from his nose, but not a lot. He was also dazed from the blow to his head. All the while Ahsoka struggled against Grievous's vice-like grip. Grievous squueezed until her wrists turned blue, causing Ahsoka to stop struggling.

"So, what do I cut or stab first? Loin or chop, neck or stomach?" said Ruusan.

"The legs," said a droid.

"The spleen," said another droid.

"The heart," said another.

"What?! This is a Jedi, he has no heart!" said Ruusan.

"Kill him," the droids chorused.

"Will do," said Ruusan, He raised the knife and threw it in the air, the blade swishing in the air before it began it's dive towards Taran.

"No!" yelled Ahsoka. The knife came down, but besides Taran's head. Ruusan retrieved the knife from the stone.

"My bad, bad throw. So Count, what do you suggest?" said Ruusan.

"I'd say the kidneys," said Dooku, smiling maliciously.

"Ahh yes, the kidneys is a very 'special' area. I don't know, what do you think Cyneran? How does this feel?" said Ruusan. He brought the knife down and stabbed Taran to his bottom left abdomen. Taran screamed as every pain cell in his body went off. The knife stuck into his abdomen, blood starting to trickle from the cut.

"I'm sorry, was that the kidneys, or the liver? Either way (starts to push the knife deeper, causing Taran to cringe and groan from the pain) I think you know," said Ruusan. He took the knife out and more blood started to flow from Taran's wound.

"Now say goodbye Cyneran, for you are about to leave this world," said Ruusan. Ahsoka shut her eyes, blinking away tears to not see the hideous scene. Just as he was about to bring the knife down the windows to the side of room crashed and in came Obi-Wan, Anakin, Plo Koon, Bruck, Tia, Long, Rex, Cody, and many other clones and soldiers from Elementia, brandishing their weapons or readying their hands for bending.

"Charge!" yelled Obi-Wan. The clones opened fire on the droids clumped together in the room and the six Jedi drew their lightsabers while Long brandished two, phrik metal swords and ran towards Ruusan, Dooku, and Grievous, ready to free their friends from the Separatist clutches.


	9. Don't You Ever Harm My Nephew

The droids were shot and cut down before they even knew who was attacking them. Outside a battle was raging. Gunships dropped in the courtyard to drop off more clones or coalition forces. Benders, soldiers, and clones went head-to-head with droid forces. The benders worked together in teams, using their elements to take down numbers of droids at a time. In the inside a full-scale mini-battle was taking place. The benders and clone forces on their was taking it's toll on the droids. Dooku drew his lightsaber and charged towards Anakin while Grievous threw Ahsoka aside, drew all four of his lightsabers, and attacked towards Obi-Wan, Plo, Bruck, and Tia.

Meanwhile Ruusan wasn't finished with Taran just yet.

"You two, get in the fight; I'll deal with him," he said to the Magnaguards. They got up their electrostaffs and got into the fight, causing much damage to the Republic forces. Ruusan held his knife in his mouth and grabbed Taran by his throat in a headlock, lugging him away with him.

"Your coming with me boy," said Ruusan. As he lugged Taran away the fight continued. Anakin and an Elementian Water Tribe warrior fought with Dooku. His sword was made of phrik, like all the other warriors, so he didn't have to worry about his weapon being useless against a lightsaber. He did have to look out for Dooku's skills though. So he and Anakin devised a plan. The Water Tribesman would attack only when Dooku was too preoccupied with Anakin's attacks, thus catching the Count off guard and forcing him to fall back.

Elsewhere Long was fighting the two Magnaguards at the same time. Using his sowrds he blocked attack after attack from the oncoming droids.

_"Why did this place have to be made entirely out of metal?!" _he thought to himself. He needed a plan to get rid of the Magnaguards so that he could find Taran. He defended strike after strike with not too much to worry about, but the combined skills of the Magnaguards was forcing him to fall back. At that moment an Airbender launched swipes of air at the Magnaguards that sent both of them on their backs. Long had enough time to swipe both of their heads off and pluge his swords deep into their chests. The droids shorted out and went still, never to move again.

"General Long, a little help here?" said a Firebender taking on a SBD. Long rushed in and the two of them fought the droid. Meanwhile Obi-Wan, Plo, Bruck, and Tia were all locked in a duel with Grievous.

"Is that the best you got Kenobi? You dissapoint me," said Grievous.

"You haven't seen my best yet, but you'll know soon enough," said Obi-Wan. The four Jedi worked together in a team to try and find a way to get into Grievous's defense, but Grievous was well trained in using multiple lightsabers (He is, watch the first Clone Wars series, go to Chapter 20, and enjoy). He could attack in front of him while someone attacked from behind at the same time. It was almost like the cyborg was Force-sensitive, but everyone knew this was due to his advanced robotics. Twice he alsmost killed Bruck and Tia if it wasn't for Obi-Wan or Plo attacking at the moment of the final blow. The two had never faced Grievous before, but now they were getting the ultimate test. Grievous, however, didn't have time to fight the Jedi Padawans and kicked both of them aside with his legs and turned his attacks on the two Jedi Masters.

Plo and Obi-Wan deflected, attacked, and backed off when they needed to, stiil trying to see how they could get past Grievous.

"Come on, you two are Jedi Masters," taunted Grievous as he fought them, believing he was winning since he was driving them back. He was so occupied on tose two that he didn't see a female Togruta with an Elementian sword run towards him and plunge the sword into his chestplate. Grievous howled in agony as it pierced his gutsack. It missed his internal organs, but it still hurt like hell. This fast action gave Obi-Wan and Plo enough time to summon as much of the Force as possible to send Grievous hurtling across the factory from a massive wave of Force energy. He landed on the wall in a shower of sparks and called for his aides to get him once he landed in a heap on the floor. Two more Magnaguards came in and picked him up by his shoulders towards his shuttle.

"Thanks Ahsoka," said Obi-Wan.

"Anytime Master Kenobi," said Ahsoka.

Elsewhere Dooku was out of the fight too once two Airbenders and a Waterbender got into his duel and fought him, giving him a thrashing with their combined powers. He Force jumped away from them and ran towards Grievous's shuttle waiting for him. Now that the two biggest enemies were out of the fight everyone refocused on destroying the remnants of the droid forces.

Meanwhile, in another part of the prison Ruusan dragged Taran towards his awaiting ship as well. Taran strugled as much as he could along the way, but he was too weak to do it and the blood from his wound was still flowing. Knowing he couldn't stop Ruusan himself Taran willed what little strength in the Force he had to levitate his flowing blood onto the ground to make a trail for the others to follow.

_"Please guys, hurry," _Taran said through the Force.

In the middle of the fight Ahsoka heard Taran's words in her mind. Looking around she saw a blood trail going towards a hallway.

"Long, Obi-Wan, this way," she yelled through the fracas. They both heard her, along with Plo, and they ran towards the hallway with her at the front guiding them. At an intersection the trail went cold.

"Where could he be at?" said Obi-Wan.

"General, they went this way," said Gunny from his cell. Ahsoka had forgotten that this hall was the one she and Taran had run through to try and escape.

"Thanks Gunny," said Ahsoka. They took off down the hall to see another trail of blood running down a hall to the left. Feeling that Taran's presence was getting closer (for our Jedi heroes at least) they put on more speed and burst through a pair of double doors to the outside. There they caught with Ruusan dragging Taran towards his ship. Ruusan, seeing that he wasn't going to make it to his ship, got out his knife and held it near Taran's neck.

"You all back away or else my wrist might just accidentally slide," he said. He grazed a bit of Taran's neck for a droplet of blood to come out. The others stood where they were, but mad no motions towards them. ruusna began to back up slowly towards the ship. Long broke the silence with a familiar hint to Taran.

"Taran, remember where you stand," he said. Taran looked down to see what he meant, he was stading on solid earth, which meant only one thing. Even though he was severely weak and he was about to faint from loss of blood, Taran stomped his foot and a column of earth knocked Ruusan aside, causing Taran to fall to the ground. Ahsoka rushed over to help while Long ran towards Ruusan. When Ruusan got up he turned around to see Long charging at him. His hand went for his lightsaber, but Long struck it away with one sword and used his other sword to stab Ruusan in the chest.

Ruusan's mouth opened with horror, but no sound came out since Long's sword had pierced his lung. Lon slowly pushed the sword in further to the hilt, pulling Ruusan into what looked like a hug (but we all have seen that in movies like _Troy, Kingdom of Heaven, _and _Braveheart_).

"Don't you ever harm my nephew again," said Long. He took his sword out of Ruusan, the metal wet with the Sith Lord's blood. Long swiped his sword towards Ruusan's neck and his neck was sliced in half as his head was severed from it's body. Ruusan's headless body fell to the ground, his head showing the same voiceless gasp when Long had stabbed him. Cleaning off the blood from his sword Long ran over to Taran. Taran's eyes were closed, his overexertion and loss of blood causing him to pass out on Ahsoka. Long's eyes averted to where his knife wound was.

"Can we still save him?" said Long once Obi-Wan and Plo had ran over and examined Taran's condition.

"We need to hurry, he's lost a lot of blood and the Sith lightning has taken it's toll on him," said Plo.

"We need to get him to a bacta tank," said Obi-Wan. He picked up Taran bridal style (like he lost a friend, not like that) and ran towards the nearest gunship on the other side of the prison. Along the way Ahsoka kept true to her promise and she, Plo, and Long freed the prisoners. The prisoners ran towards the nearest gunships too or went to help the others clean up the rest of the droids.

_"Hang on Taran," _thought Obi-Wan.

* * *

Taran's eyes opened slowly when he came to. When he saw a bright light he thought he was dead and had moved into the next world. It took him awhile for his eyes to adjust to the light in the medical station that he knew he wasn't dead. To make sure he flexed his fingers. They worked just as fine. He also noticed that his shirt was off and he was in his pants. He turned his head a little to the right to see Ahsoka sitting on the chair right beside him, her head head resting on her arm on a table, fast asleep. Taran moved his finger down her lekku. She woke up that instant and saw that he was awake.

"Taran," she said, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. Taran smiled into her shoulder as he embraced her back as well, knowing that she was still safe. When they pulled away Taran saw his stomach. A four-inch white line displayed itself where Ruusan had stabbed him. This was his reminder of what had happened in the prison when he almost died.

"They tried their best, but they couldn't remove the scar," said Ahsoka. Taran felt that she was emotionally fragile at this time and got himself up to hug her.

"You have nothing to be sad about," he said to her softly.

"I feel like I could have done something when they were torturing you," she said.

"You couldn't, they were too strong for both of us," said Taran. Ahsoka lightly brushed his scar.

"You know, being my boyfriend is hazardous to your health," said Ahsoka. Taran chuckled a bit in their embrace.

"Same here," he said. Taran lay back down, Ahsoka sitting above him in the chair, looking down on him.

"So what happened to Ruusan? I blacked out when I pushed him away," said Taran.

"Let's just say he doesn't have a head on his shoulders," said Ahsoka. Taran rubbed his neck, knowing that Ruusan was decapitated. Plo came into the room at that moment.

"Koh-to-ya Master Plo," said Taran, smiling at his oldest friend. If someone could see Plo's face behind the mask they would have seen him smile too.

"Koh-to-ya to you Taran," said Plo. The Jedi Master walked over to Taran and hugged him. Long walked in as well, seeing that his last surviving family member was going to be alright. Once Plo had gotten had finished his hug Long went over and hugged him as well.

"You scared me to death," said Long.

"I try not to. I'm a magnet for those kind of things," said Taran. "Who got rid of Ruusan?"

Long gave Taran a look. "That's what happens when you mess with my family."

"Remind me to send you something on Family Day on our planet," said Taran. Long smiled and ruffled Taran's hair. Finally, Obi-Wan came in.

"Taran, are you alright?" he said.

"I'm fine now," said Taran. Obi-Wan looked at the new scar.

"I can't believe that Ruusan would stoop to doing this," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, we all know the guy was insane. He possessed me, remember?" said Taran.

"Yes, but still that was just cruel," said Obi-Wan. Anakin came into the room next.

"Good to see you're awake Gears, the Chancellor wanted me to send you these," said Anakin, handing Taran some papers.

_"Dear Taran Cyneran, Padawan learner_

_"We, the people of the Republic, are sorry for what we see as condemening you to the hands of the Separatist. To make up for it we have some good news to bring to you. The blueprints you sent to Kuat Systems Engineering were confirmed and the chairman is proud to say that the first Eta-2 Actis class Intercepters are being manufactured as we speak and the first orders will be in in two months. _

_Sincerely, Chancellor Palpatine. _

"What are Eta-2's?" said Anakin. Taran showed him the design on the next page (for all you who don't know, it's the Jedi interceptors seen in Episode III)

"These designs are good," said Anakin. "Why don't they have shielding yet?"

"Raith Seinar thought that no shields means more speed," said Taran. "And he also stated that why would Jedi need shields when they can see the attacks coming?"

"That's a stereotype, we can't see 'all' the attacks," said Ahsoka.

"Tell that to Sienar, anyway it's better armed than the Delta-7 and it's very agile," said Taran.

"It is a good design, I can't wait to fly it," said Anakin. He and Obi-Wan, along with Plo, left the room.

"So, what's going on between you two?" said Long. Taran and Ahsoka blushed and became interested in other things, trying desperately to not answer the question.

"Don't worry, I already know the answer to that. It was kind of obvious when Ahsoka didn't leave your side for three days," said Long.

"Three days!" said Taran. "I was out for that long?"

"Yeah, mostly it was due to loss of blood and the after effects of the Force lightning," said Long. Taran just sighed and layed back down.

"It's okay, I can obviously see you two like each other a lot. Your secret is safe with me," said Long.

"Thanks," said Ahsoka and Taran. Long left to give the two some privacy.

"Are you feeling better?" said Ahsoka.

"I just feel like I've been microwaved, but beside that I'm fine," said Taran.

"You know, you never did finish what you started on Shili," said Ahsoka, her mouth forming into a seductive grin.

"Do we really want to continue in a medical station?" said Taran, though he was thinking the same thing too. At the moment the lights in their section of the medical station went off, which meant it was sleep time for that area.

"Anymore questions?" she said, pulling herself onto the bed and laying down on top of him. Taran answer kissing her and rubbing up and down her back with his hands. For once, he didn't have to worry anymore.


	10. Epilogue

**I hope you all enjoyed this. The next story will be out soon. This time the stories will be in the timeline of 20 BBY, which is when all the things like vehicles, armor, and spacecraft you've seen in Episode III will be in them. Stay tuned and please review.**


End file.
